


Of Walls and Conscienceness

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's apartment has paper thin walls and she's heard everything from all of her neighbors but when she hears her illusive (And beautiful) Neighbor crying she steps in to help because that's what good neighbors do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Walls and Conscienceness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been forever since I've written anything so forgive me if this is choppy or ill paced I'm very out of practice. But I hope that you enjoy it anyway!

“Hang on, I keep hearing something—“Skye put a hand over her cell and cocked her head towards the wall behind her bed. Even through the conversation she was having with her buddy Mack she could hear the faint sounds coming from the next apartment.

It was strange because she didn’t exactly live in the best place and the walls here were paper thin, she could hear everything that her neighbors were doing from making breakfast, watching a football game, and yes, having sex. However, the woman who lived next too her and who shared a bedroom wall never made any noise, in fact, she was rarely home.

Skye had only seen her a couple of times, first when she moved in and one morning when she was getting home at around 2 in the morning and getting her mail. Skye would admit, when she first saw her new neighbor, her imagination went wild with so many scenarios where she ended up with her cute neighbor. But, again, Skye’s neighbor would come home for a couple hours and then be gone for weeks at a time.

She listened closer to the white plaster wall and she clearly heard the distinct sound of someone crying. Her brow furrowed as she kept her ear pushed against the wall.

“I’ll call you back tomorrow Mack.” She waited for him to respond and then put the phone down on the bed.

She waited, hearing the first subtle sound of a woman crying and then the louder breaths of a woman sobbing. She sat up, now concerned the sobbing continued with intermittent bouts of someone blowing their nose.

Skye debated on what she should do, if she should do anything, that is, however her heart ached every time she heard the ridged breaths between sobs and she couldn’t bring herself to ignore the sound or her neighbor, even if she knew nothing about her besides where she lived.

Skye took a deep breath, her heart racing as she reached up and knocked lightly on the wall, the sounds paused and she leaned forward, “Hey…”

She waited, still hearing the sniffling noises coming from the other side, a few moments later she heard a voice, with a beautiful British accent, “Hello? Is someone there?”

Skye was afraid that she had scared her but there was no going back now she decided, she leaned in and said in a soothing voice, “It’s me, your conscience, we don’t talk much anymore—How are you?”

There was a sniffle and then a slightly louder, “If you’re my conscience then why are you so muffled? Also why do you have an American accent?”

Skye smiled and thought for a second, “Consciousness comes from everywhere, for example, I’m from California; What’s up Dude?”

She waited and her heart jumped when she heard the small giggle from the other side.

“Is that why you’re so far away, Conscience?”

“Don’t worry I’m not that far away—“

The room went silent for a few moments but Skye continued to hold her hear close to the wall. There was still sniffling from the other room but the sobbing had ceased, she was happy at least for that. She knew what it was like to cry alone and feel helpless; she didn’t wish that for anyone, not even a stranger.

“Conscience?”

Skye straightened up immediately, “Yeah?”

“Do you think it’s silly to cry over loneliness? Even when everything else is fine and you have nothing to complain about?”

Skye thought about it for a few seconds, “I don’t think that anything that makes you cry is silly.”

“I always wanted to make something of myself, and I’m proud of that and yet I feel like no one will ever love me… besides me that is…”

“Oh that’s not true, anyone with a voice as pretty as yours has got to be destined for that happy ending that you’ve always wanted.”

She smiled; waiting for the response, everything they said seemed to have a lag as if they were texting. Without anything to go off of, they might as well have been texting, although the experience felt much more intimate than texting even though it had a similar stress point.

“Trust me, my voice isn’t nearly as pretty when it’s screaming orders over a snowstorm or when it’s trying not to yell at someone when they do something incredibly stupid.”

It was Skye’s turn to laugh.

“Believe me, my voice isn’t a lot of people’s favorite thing.” She said with a giggle which made Skye laugh again.

“Well, I like it.”

“Thank you—“Came the quick response and then there was a long pause, “Conscience, why haven’t I heard from you in so long?”

Skye didn’t know what to say to that—“Well, you’ve been so busy, we haven’t had the time. Tell me, how long has it been since you’ve treated yourself? Since you were that kind to yourself?”

There was a muffled intake of breath and Skye was worried she had hit a nerve since the crying started again, although more controlled. When her neighbor spoke again her voice was cracking, “Long time I guess—Just so much to do, you know—I miss that little girl I used to be, the one with so much hope and enthusiasm, she would spend the whole morning in the bathtub, playing make believe with nothing more than dish towels—I think maybe you’re right … Conscience.”

“About the voice thing?”

The woman laughed, “No, the taking time part, perhaps the reason I’m so—emotional tonight is because I’m not buried in work right now, maybe I don’t even know how to function without stress. That’s probably why no one stops for me— I don’t stop for them… Except you conscience.”

Skye could hear her smile in her words and she bit her lip, curling a pillow under her arm and moving to the wall again, “It’s no problem. I know how much it sucks to be alone.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know what it feels like to be grasping onto your pillow half hoping half terrified that someone will hear your cries. Because if they do come at least someone cares right? But if they do show up it means you’re not strong. I don’t believe that anyone should have to go through the pain of crying alone. You’re not weak because you’re lonely and you’re not defect either. You’re just human. And that’s okay.”

Several moments passed in silence and Skye waited in suspended stress until she heard the British voice once again through the wall.

“Conscience, I’m going to go into the hallway for a moment.”

Skye heard her walking away from the bed and she herself stood up and practically ran to the door, she heard the other woman’s door open and she turned her doorknob and peaked out. 

A few feet down the hallway a short woman in pink sleepwear and fuzzy slippers stood in the middle of the walkway. Her face was red, with rash like blotches around her nose and eyes from where she had been crying. Much of her hair was wet and kinky from the tears but she still caught Skye off guard. 

The woman walked up and hugged the stranger, skipping the pleasantries and grabbing her around the neck and pulling her close. Skye hugged back, the woman’s scent overwhelming her senses. 

Her neighbor took a step back after a few moments and cleared her throat, “Thank you.”

Skye smiled mischievously, “Damn, you caught me.”

The British lady smiled and Skye felt her heart warm, “Don’t worry, I don’t fool very easily.”

“I can see that.” Skye grinned, “So hey, I’m a really crappy conscience and I didn’t do my homework, I don’t even know your name.”

“Jemma—It’s Jemma, I want you to know that I don’t think anyone has ever been this kind to me, especially a stranger… What is your name?”

“I’m Skye and don’t mention it, it’s just being a good neighbor, that’s all.”

Jemma laughed lightly, “Skye… That’s a beautiful name… Perhaps I could take your advice sometime and we could, oh I don’t know... Do something?”

Skye grinned, “You’ve had a really hard night, I think that some pizza and chocolate are in order and maybe a funny movie?”

Jemma’s face lit up, “You read my mind.”

Skye winked, “Well, I am your conscience after all.”


End file.
